


The End.

by LysandraCeleste



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandraCeleste/pseuds/LysandraCeleste
Summary: Basically The End? but with more details and shit.
Kudos: 1





	The End.

All her life, all she knew was that she was going to be running for a very, very long time. She didn't know where she was running, or why she was running. Or why she was supposed to be the first. It was was everybody else was doing, what everybody told her to do. That meant, that it was the right thing to do, right? She didn't know. But since everyone else knew, they would probably think that she was dumb if she asked them. So she kept quiet. And words that were meant to be spoken were never heard.

She also had a collection of masks. She stored them away, only brining them out when necessary. It wouldn't be good if they broke. But, like as , they wore down. She tried many things to keep them together, even kintsugi. However, nothing good will always be there.. And things that were meant to be perfect, shattered.

They saw her for who she truly was. And they didn't like it. They cast her aside, left her in the dust, to rot, to _die._ As had Eden sank to grief, dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay. And a soul that was once bright and full of light was dimmed, the light smothered and beaten down until it was gone.

She kept on moving, the path worn down so much that nothing would ever escape it, for once you had fallen down you would never get back out. So she kept walking. Her feet began to blister, her legs giving out like a sack of wood. Nevertheless, she trudged onwards, for if she stopped, others would trample her like a stampede. And a smile that had once been worn with pride was now gone, lost with the words that were stolen out of her cursed mouth.

Everyone had their own path. Hers was far too short, but had taken eons to get to the end. She had heard rumors of other's endings. Ones that sung of pride, revenge, a happily ever after. None ever spoke of the dark, endless ravine that swallowed the horizon, eating up the sun. And so she jumped.

Twisting and turning, the strong, faithful wind carried her breaths to the top, to the people who would suffer the same fate as her. She prayed to whoever was out there that they would do better. _Be_ better. And so her cries fell on deaf ears.

The black inkiness was her friend, she supposed. It curled, pranced around her like a newborn deer. Then it slowed. And she knew that she would not have much time.

It cupped her cheek.

Wiped her tears.

Kissed her brow.

Apologized. 

And how nature's first green was gold, it was her hardest hue to hold. And how her life was full of sorrow, she wished for no tomorrow.

She felt her back hit the ground.

She opened her eyes. When had she closed them?

In front of her, was a field. It stretched on for ages. To her right she could see an ocean. The waves that carried the hopes and dreams of others, but they washed up on the shore.

Memories that were once hers danced around her like a mirage. Singing to a song who's words were far too fast for her old ears to understand. Laughing, running in circles with bright black eyes. Jumping on a black, thin mattress, feeling the spring furl and coil underneath her feet. A time when going outside was a risk to your entire family.

She heard the wind whisper a name so long forgotten, one that was lost in the dunes of life.

And for the first time in eons, Anastasia laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were able to spot the reference, good for you. You are officially one of my favorite humans to walk on this godforsaken planet. btw i don't own the poem, i just thought it would be good for this.


End file.
